


Professor Laufeyson

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love, Professor Loki (Marvel), Professor x Student, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Y/N muss nach dem Unterricht noch bleiben, um ihre Strafe von Professor Loki Laufeyson zu erhalten.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader





	Professor Laufeyson

»Miss Y/L/N, bitte bleiben Sie, ich muss mit Ihnen über Ihr Verhalten sprechen.« Y/N wollte gerade den Raum gemeinsam, mit ihren Freundinnen den Raum verlassen, als sie auf ihrer Spur stehen blieb.  
»Das hört sich nicht gut an. Viel Glück!« Wünschte Y/B/F ihr, bevor alle, außer Y/N, den Raum verließen. Y/N drehte sich um und ging zurück zu dem Pult von Professor Laufeyson. Sie lehnte, mit ihren Unterarmen auf den Tisch ab und betrachtete den Professor, als er die Tafel sauber wischte. Y/N musste zugeben, dass sein selbst sein Rücken, sie heiß und feucht machte.  
»Also Professor, was habe ich falsch gemacht?« Fragte Y/N besorgt. Professor Laufeyson drehte sich um und begegnete ihren Blick. Y/N’s Höschen wurde mit der Zeit, alleine mit dem Professor, feuchter.  
»Ich kann Ihnen eine Liste geben, wenn Sie das Wünschen.« Der Professor ging um den Tisch herum und stellte sich direkt hinter sie. »Der erste Grund ist, dass du kein Höschen im Unterricht trägst, umgeben von geilen Teenager Jungs.« Seine Hand fuhr langsam an dem Stoff von Y/N’s Rock hinunter bis zu dem Rand des Rocks. Professor Laufeyson drückte sein ganzen Körper gegen Y/N’s Rückseite. Y/N spürte den harten Schwanz von ihm an ihrem unteren Rücken und ließ sie stöhne. Sie biss auf ihre Lippe, um das Stöhnen zurück zu halten. Professor Laufeyson gab ihr, mit seiner freien Hand einen Klaps auf ihren Hintern. »Wag es nicht dein Stöhnen vor mir zurück zu halten.« Seine Hand zogen den Stoff ihres Rocks hoch und bündelte ihn an ihrer Taille. Er küsste die Stelle zwischen ihrem Hals und ihrem Schlüsselbeins. Y/N warf ihren Kopf zurück auf die Schulter von dem Professor. Seine Hand wanderte langsam über ihren Oberschenkel bis zu dem Punkt, der ihre Beine miteinander Verband und sie den Professor am meisten sehnte. Y/N versuchte seine Hand zu ihrer Muschi zu ziehen, aber er weigerte sich. »Ungeduldige Mädchen bekommen nicht was sie wollen.« Er rieb seinen Schwanz weiter an Y/N. Seine Finger zog ihre Falte auf und fuhr mit seinem Mittelfinger über ihre Feuchte Muschi.  
»Bitte, ich brauche…« Gerade als Y/N die Worte aussprach, drückte Professor Laufeyson sein Finger in ihr Loch. »Oh mein Gott, Professor Laufeyson...« Sie stöhnte, als er seinen Mittelfinger in und aus ihrer Muschi pumpte. Bald war ein Finger nicht mehr genug für Y/N. »Bitte, ich brauche mehr.« Er fügte einen zweiten Finger in ihre Muschi hinzu und begann schneller mit seinen Fingern in ihre Muschi zu Pumpen.  
»Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schwer es für mich ist, dich mit diesen Jungs, die mit dir flirten, zu sehen und zu wissen, dass es mein Schwanz ist, bei dem deine Muschi feucht wird und der dich wund fickt.« Er fügt einen dritten Finger in ihre enge Muschi, um sie auf etwas viel längeres und dickeres vorzubereiten. »Ich will meinen Schwanz in dich stecken und dich solange flicken, dass du nur noch humpeln kannst, damit jeder weiß, wem du gehörst.«  
»Dann…tu…es.« Y/N stöhnte und hörte den Reißverschluss seiner Hose. »Steck diesen Schwanz in mich.« Y/N spürte seinen Schwanz an ihrem Hintern. Professor Laufeyson drückt sie gegen den Schreibtisch und drückte seinen Schwanz gegen ihr Loch. Er zog seine Finger aus ihrer Muschi heraus und leckte sie sauber. Professor Laufeyson stöhnte bei dem Geschmack von ihr. Y/N wackelte und versuchte seinen Schwanz in sie hinein zu drücken. Professor Laufeyson schlug auf ihren nackten Hintern.  
»Ich bestimme, wann ich dich ficke. Verstanden?« Er fragt und Y/N stimmt mit einem summen zu. Professor Laufeyson stieß in einem schnellen, kräftigen Stoß in ihre enge Muschi. Der Stoß war so kräftig, dass er die Luft aus ihren Lungen drückte. Er zog seinen Schwanz beinah ganz, bis auf die Spitze, aus ihr heraus und stieß genauso schnell wieder in sie hinein.  
»Oh mein Gott, Loki.« Stöhnte Y/N, als er immer schneller und härter in sie pumpte. Ohne eine Pause seiner Stöße schlug er kräftig auf ihren Hintern.  
»Wie nennst du mich?« Er zog ihren Rücken gegen seinen Oberkörper und flüsterte heißer in ihr Ohr.  
»P-Professor Laufeyson.« Seine Stöße wurden härter und als er gegen ihren G-Punkt stieß, drückte Y/N sich um seinen Schwanz zusammen. Es war beinah unmöglich für ihn sich in ihr zu bewegen. Er schlug wiederholt mit seinem Schwanz gegen ihren G-Punkt und Loki spürte, als Y/N sich um ihn zusammen zog, dass sie in wenigen Sekunden um seinen Schwanz kommen würde. Loki drückte seine Hand um ihren Hals und drückte leicht. Y/N atmete schwer, als er seinen ganzen Schwanz in sie drückte und sein Schwanz an ihrem Gebärmutterhals drückte.  
»Komm für mich, meine kleine Schlampe.« Ihr Körper wurde steif, als sie zum Orgasmus kam und über den Schwanz ihres Professors spritze. Loki zog seine, noch immer harten, Schwanz aus ihr heraus und drehte sie auf dem Tisch um. »Du denkst doch nicht, dass wir schon fertig sind, oder? Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dich ficken würde bis du humpelst.« Professor Laufeyson lächelte schelmisch, als er ihre Beine über seine Schulter legte und seine Schwanz zurück in Y/N’s Muschi drückte. Y/N öffnete ihre Augen weit, als sie das plötzlich Eindringen in ihre Muschi fühle, kaum von ihrem ersten Orgasmus herunter. Er öffnete ihre Bluse und zog ihre Brüsten aus ihrem BH. Loki stieß weiter hart in ihre Muschi, jede seiner Stöße stießen die Luft aus ihren Lungen. Professor Laufeyson nahm den Nippel ihrer linken Brust in seinen Mund und saugte an ihm. Seine andere Hand kneteten die andere Brust, als wäre sie Teig. »Wenn deine Eltern wüssten, dass sich ihr kleines Mädchen von ihrem Professor auf seinem Schreibtisch ficken lässt wie eine kleine Schlampe.« Als er so schmutzig mit ihr sprach drückte sie sich um seinen Schwanz. »Das gefällt dir oder? Wenn ich dich wie eine Schlampe behandelt oder?« Y/N würde rot. Loki stieß kräftig in ihre Muschi und Y/N schnappte nach Luft. Er hörte auf in sie zu pumpen. »Antworte mir!«  
»Ja, ich liebe es wenn du mich wie eine Schlampe behandelt, jetzt fick mich! Bitte!« Y/N antwortete und Professor Laufeyson stieß wieder härter in sie hinein. Sie zog sich wieder um seinen Schwanz zusammen, doch bevor sie kommen konnte, zog Loki seinen Schwanz aus ihr heraus. Bevor Y/N protestieren konnte lag sein Mund auf ihrer Muschi und begann sie zu lecken. Ihre Hände zogen an seinen schwarzen Haaren. Er saugte an ihrem Kitzler und drückte zwei seiner Finger in ihre Muschi. Sie wurde wieder enger und versteift sich, als sie über das Gesicht ihres Professors kam. Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ beide aufschrecken. Y/N beeilt sich unter den Schreibtisch, der sie vor den Augen desjenigen abschirmte. Loki zog seine Hose hoch, ohne seinen Schwanz zurück zu stecken und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Y/N.  
»Herein!« Er kämmte sich mit seinem Fingern durch seine Haare. Y/N sah hungrig auf seinen harten Schwanz.  
»Professor Laufeyson, Entschuldigung für die Störung.« Y/N erkannte die Stimme, es war Kimberly. Sie rollte mit ihren Augen, da sie wusste, dass Kimberly hier war, um sich an Loki heranzumachen. Y/N nahm seinen Schwanz in ihre Hand und nahm seine Spitze in ihren Mund.  
»Womit kann ich helfen?« Loki schien angespannt. Y/N nahm mehr von seinem Schwanz in ihren Mund.  
»Ich wollte fragen, ob sie bereits die Noten von den Klausuren haben.« Y/N leckte seinen Schwanz und Loki drückte ihren Kopf weiter runter, damit sie mehr von ihm in ihren Mund nahm.  
»Miss Brown.. Lassen… lassen Sie uns morgen darüber reden.« Y/N streichelte seine Eier mit ihren Händen. Kimberly versuchte zu protestieren. »Verschwinden Sie sofort!« Kimberly rannte aus dem Hörsaal. Als sie weg war zog Loki Y/N unter dem Tisch hervor. »Du kleine Schlampe, mich so vor einem meiner Studenten zu blamieren.« Er drückt sie mit ihren Knien auf den Sitz und beugte sie über den Stuhl. Loki tritt ihre Beine auseinander, bevor er unerwartet in sie stieß und mit einem schnellen Tempo nahm, das sie ihn die nächste Woche in sich noch spüren würde. Er gab ihr einen harten Klaps auf ihren Hintern. »Wolltest du das? Das ich dich so hart ficke?« Sie zog sich um seinen Schwanz fester. Loki stöhnte und er wusste, dass beide gleich kommen würden. Er stieß noch ein paar Mal fest in sie hinein, als sie über seinen Schwanz kam. Im selben Moment schoss er sein Sperma in ihre enge Muschi. Er lehnte sich auf ihren Rücken, als beide versuchten zu Atem zu kommen. »Ich liebe dich, Y/N.« Er zog seinen Schwanz aus ihr heraus und sein Sperma floss über ihren Oberschenkel.  
»Ich liebe dich auch.« Y/N drehte sich zu ihm um und küsste ihn kurz auf seine Lippen. Beide zogen sich Schweigen wieder an. Als beide wieder einigermaßen ordentlich waren, beugte er sich hinunter zu ihrem Bauch.  
»Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass du geboren wirst. Meine kleine Prinzessin.« Er küsste ihren Bauch, der noch nicht sichtbar war.  
»Ein Mädchen?« Y/N lächelte und Loki stimmt mit einem summen zu.


End file.
